Shun Shiratori
Shiratori Shun is an Assistant to Ashirogi Muto when they publish Perfect Crime Party and the Artist to the manga Rabuta & Peace. Background Shiratori comes from a wealthy family and has a sister. He graduated from High school a year by Page 90. He applied to be Eiji Nizuma's Assistant, but the Editors had already filled that position, so he was put in the position as Ashirogi Muto's assistant instead. He was rejected from art school and didn't think he'd make a good mangaka, but when he saw an advertisement to be an assistant he took the chance, not wanting to mooch off his parents anymore. Appearance Shiratori has shorter, light hair and a young innocent face. He has downward slanting, dark eyes. He normally wears big sweaters. Personality Shiratori is a happy boy with simple emotions that easily blushes. He speaks what he feels. He loves art and feels that is should be seen and enjoyed by thousands of people and thats why he draws manga as opposed to his grandfather who purchased art and kept it in his house where people rarely saw it. Bakuman Introduction Shiratori is introduced alongside Moriya as Mashiro's new assistants. Mashiro assess them alonside Orihara to do an undersketch of backgrounds to decide who will be drawing and the other two will be inking and finishing touches. Mashiro chooses Shiratori and he is glad that he will be drawing pictures. Shiratori later asks Moriya what he considers Manga. He replies that it is a self expresson of art. Confidently Shiratori replies that stopping at self satisfaction is a pattern that won't sell and in Jump, sales are everything. Mashiro interrupts him and they ask for his opinion on the matter and he says that he drawing to get serialized but if he has the talent to draw something that left a deep impression on people that would be best. He explains that in the age of his parents, if you read Manga you get stupid but has gradually become recognised as cultural. He tells them that its fine for people to draw depending on their indivual talent and its different for different people. Shiratori apologizes for his cockyness. Rabuta & Peace Shiratori originally got the idea when he saw his own dog, Peace and drew a name for it. After he shows it to Takagi, Takagi likes the concept and revises it with him. They show it to Hattori and praises him for it and suggests submitting it for Treasure or Next. Shiratori feels guilty and credits Takagi for most of the story after the revisions and Hattori suggests that Takagi do the story and Shiratori do the art. Shiratori does a 45 page manuscript for treasure in 20 days that Aoki ko is judging. But instead of submitting it for Treasure, Hattori and Miura decide to run it in Jump with the opening pages in colour. When Shiratori gets home, he greets Peace and tells him that a manga based on them will be running in Jump. His mother asks what "Jump" is and he explains that its a manga magazine. She insists that he should quit his job as a mangaka assistant and study art in Paris and that the arrangements are already made. This shocks and upsets Shiratori, he is left with the choice of working for his father's make up company or go to Paris. He contemplates running away from home. When Rabuta & Peace ran as a one shot, it came in 5th place. Shiratori is delighted but Takagi is indecisive about writing another series. Mashiro encourages him but Shiratori says that he doesn't want to cause them problems and explains the situation with his parents. Mashiro says that he if he loves manga then do it, Takagi says he will write it but will drop it if PCP starts to slip because of it. Shiratori is happy and runs home. Trivia *He bears a resemblance to Near from Death Note. Category:Bakuman Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assistants Category:Mangaka